


Pony Express

by AuBe_in_Arcadia



Series: Space challenges [6]
Category: Captain Harlock, Gun Frontier
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23249776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuBe_in_Arcadia/pseuds/AuBe_in_Arcadia
Summary: Gun Frontier… Dans les étendues infinies du far-ouest sauvage, les histoires galopent tels des chevaux fous et s’effilochent dans les mémoires des voyageurs.
Series: Space challenges [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/398113





	Pony Express

_Notes de l’auteur : sur le même principe que « Avant que la porte ne s’ouvre », ci-après sont compilées des nanofictions (objectif dix). Chaque histoire tient dans un tweet. Le thème directeur est « western ». Je vais donc faire du « Gun Frontier » et pour recaler le contexte : Tochiro est un samouraï, Harlock tire comme un dieu, la fille est nue à chaque épisode et personne ne sait s’occuper des chevaux._

—

Le cavalier dégaina son colt au sommet du col. En contrebas, deux pieds-tendres se disputaient autour du cadavre d’un cheval.  
— Je t’avais bien dit qu’il fallait le faire boire ! criait le plus grand.  
Détrousser ces idiots ne devrait pas lui demander beaucoup d’efforts.

—

Midi. Une armoire à glace hirsute s’avance sur la rue principale.  
— Viens te battre, nabot !  
Dans la grange voisine, un conciliabule se tient.  
— Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir que j’y aille ?  
— T’inquiète ! Ce gros lard est sûrement très lent.  
Sourire entendu.  
— Je l’aurai au sabre.

—

— Non ce n’est pas « mignon », Tochiro, c’est un grizzli ! Pourquoi tu l’as attiré ici ?  
— Oh ça va, il est confortable cet arbre, non ? Cette pauvre bête n’attrapait pas de poissons, j’ai eu pitié, je lui ai donné mon lapin.  
— Oui ben là, il est en train de dévorer nos chevaux.

—

Le panneau indiquait « Hangman wood ».  
— Pourquoi ici les villes ont toutes des noms aussi peu engageants ?  
— Parce que tu appelles ça une ville, Tochiro ?  
L’intéressé haussa les épaules.  
— Ils auront sûrement un cheval à nous vendre. Tu pourras arrêter de tirer notre chariot !

—

Pour une fois, personne n’avait tenté de jeter Tochiro hors du saloon.  
— Allez la fille, ôte ta robe !  
En revanche, Simunora avait encore attiré des crétins lubriques.  
— Enlève tes pattes d’elle !  
— Qu’est-ce qu’il veut, le nain ?  
Harlock posa son verre de whisky avec un soupir.

—

— Tu fais moins le malin, hein ?  
Ted Ratface ricanait, Tochiro était ligoté, et la robe de Simunora avait déjà été arrachée.  
Harlock jeta un œil sur le katana abandonné à ses pieds. Il avait bêtement oublié son colt dans le chariot. Mais lui aussi savait se servir d’un sabre.

—

Journée ordinaire : Tochiro babille sur la beauté de la nature sauvage, un virevoltant passe, les chevaux trépassent. Simunora s’agace.  
— Les garçons, il va vraiment falloir que vous appreniez à ne pas laisser mourir ces pauvres bêtes.  
— Grillade ! répond Tochiro.  
Harlock grogne.

—

La cabane branlante offrait un abri pour la nuit, plus ou moins au sec. Tochiro s’échinait devant le poêle. Harlock s’était assis à même le sol. De ses orteils nus, Simunora lui chatouilla le bas du dos.  
— Je sais ce que tu as en tête et c’est non, répondit-il.  
Elle s’obstina.

—

De son perchoir, la vue était imprenable sur le lac. Ça lui rappela l’océan, les embruns, les coups de barre dans les tempêtes.  
— Ici on n’aime pas trop les étrangers, étranger !  
La corde qui frottait contre son cou l’empêchait toutefois de se laisser submerger par la nostalgie.

—

À Rabbit Creek, la prison ressemble à toutes les prisons des villes de l’Ouest. Simunora sourit. Le gardien posté devant la porte est jeune.  
— Bonsoir, beau gosse… Tu veux que je t’aide à tromper l’ennui ?  
Ses compagnons sont à l’intérieur. Autant joindre l’utile à l’agréable.


End file.
